


Maître de l'Univers

by Ahaimebete



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaimebete/pseuds/Ahaimebete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfin, le Maître a réussi à conquérir l'univers ! Cette victoire va bien se fêter avec une petite danse, hein, Docteur ? One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maître de l'Univers

**_Maître de l’univers_ **

 

 

« J’ai réussi ! »

Le Maître éclate de rire. Il se frotte les mains, presque incrédule. Ses yeux bleus regardent l’immense écran qu’il a installé dans son TARDIS. Sa dernière invention balaye étoiles et galaxies, lui assurant l’obéissance de tous les êtres pensant du cosmos.

« J’ai réussi ! crie-t-il. Ça y est, je suis le plus puissant de tous ! Je suis le Maître de l’univers ! N’est-ce pas, Docteur ? »

Il se tourne vers l’autre Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci le fixe. Son regard est plein de colère. Mais il ne peut pas mouvoir un muscle, car le Maître lui a ordonné :

« Tais-toi et ne bouge plus. »

Et il est obligé d’obéir. Son confère s’approche de lui, les bras croisés, un large sourire aux lèvres et lui susurre :

« Alors, Docteur, réponds-moi ? Qui est réellement le Maître de l’univers, maintenant ?

– Toi, bredouille le Docteur. Mais… mais tu ne… t’en tireras… tireras pas comme ça. Quelque chose va aller… mal… j’en suis… suis sûr.

– Allons ! Qu’est-ce qui pourrait aller de travers, cette fois ? Ceci… »

Il désigne le panneau de contrôle de sa machine.

« …me donne la puissance absolue sur tous les esprits… y compris le tien, Docteur. Réponds, cher ami.

– Tu… tu as la maîtrise de mes actions, mais pas… pas de mes pensées. Tu ne les auras jamais. »

Le Maître hausse les épaules :

« Et que m’importe ce que tu penses, du moment que tu fais ce que je dis. Agenouille-toi. »

Le Docteur essaye de résister à son vieil adversaire, mais c’est plus fort que lui. Il tombe à terre, haletant.

« Rampe, maintenant. Oui, comme ça. Comme un insecte qu’on écrase. »

Le Maître pose un instant son pied sur le crâne à la chevelure dorée.

« Qu’est-ce qui me retient de t’aplatir sous ma semelle, hein ? Réponds-moi.

– Tu… tu ne pourrais plus t’amuser avec moi, balbutie le Docteur, le visage écrasé sur le sol.

– Exactement ! Je vais aller visiter mon domaine, et tu vas venir avec moi. Tu vas voir que je suis le Maître. Partout, toujours. Dans le temps et l’espace. Et appelles-moi "Maître" quand tu me parles.

– Oui, Maître.

– C’est parfait. Relève-toi et allons-y.

– Oui, Maître. »

*******

Ici comme ailleurs, les têtes se courbent, les gens marchent au pas quand on le leur commande. Le Maître jubile. Sur l’immense place au centre de cette ville, il fait mouvoir ses marionnettes en rythme. Il suffit qu’il crie :

« Mettez-vous en rangées de cent. »

Et aussitôt les rangs se forment.

« Un pas en avant ! »

Des milliers de créatures avancent d’un pas.

« À droite ! »

Tout le monde se tourne.

Il jette un coup d’œil au Docteur qui regarde cette démonstration sans broncher.

« Que vais-je leur faire faire, maintenant ? Tu n’as pas une idée, Docteur ? Hmm ?

– Les… laisser… tranquilles. »

Certes, il arrive à dire ce qu’il veut, mais toujours avec difficulté quand il exprime ses propres pensées.

« Maître ! rugit le Maître.

– Maître, ajoute docilement le Docteur.

– Je sais, continue le Maître en retrouvant son sourire. Je sais ce que je vais leur commander. »

Reprenant son mégaphone, il crie à la foule :

« Que les rangées impaires se tournent face aux rangées paires. »

Les aliens, dont l’allure est humanoïde avec une tête massive posée directement sur le torse et deux paires de bras, obéissent avec toujours la même soumission.

« Tuez ! Tuez celui qui se trouve face à vous ! »

Aussitôt, les êtres se jettent les uns sur les autres. Rapidement, un sang rouge foncé commence à couler, imprègne la terre, tandis que des dents s’enfoncent dans des cous et que des griffes déchirent des ventres.

Le Maître assiste un instant au carnage en souriant. Puis il se tourne une fois de plus vers le Docteur.

« Que penses-tu de ça ? Magnifique, non ? N’est-ce pas ce que tu m’as toujours dit ? La mort et la destruction. C’est ce que tu as prédit qui arriverait si je venais au pouvoir. Eh bien, les voilà ! »

Il attrape l’épaule du Docteur et le fait pivoter.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

– Oui, Maître.

– Mais je vais faire mieux. Je ne vais pas seulement pousser quelques milliers de créatures à s’entre-tuer. Non ! Je vais entraîner cette planète dans une guerre à mort avec sa voisine et amie. Les anciens alliés vont s’entre déchirer. Ceux-là, mais aussi les autres. Tous les autres. Partout dans l’univers, je vais porter la guerre. »

À nouveau, il rit. Ce n’est plus le ricanement de celui qui se cache. C’est un rire franc. Un rire triomphal.

« Tu… es… fou… Maître. »

Les yeux du Maître étincellent.

« Peut-être, grince-t-il. Oui, peut-être bien, mais je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux. »

*******

Le périple infernal commence. Avec son TARDIS, le Maître visite les systèmes solaires les uns après les autres. Dans chacun, il ne donne qu’une instruction :

« La guerre ! Une guerre à mort avec… Tuez ! Tuez-les tous. »

Le nom de l’autre planète ou de l’autre peuple est différent à chaque fois, mais le résultat est le même. Les gens prennent leurs armes, que ce soient des pierres taillés ou des vaisseaux spatiaux sophistiqués, et ils se jettent sur ceux qui, hier encore, n’étaient pas leurs ennemis.

Les crânes éclatent sous le silex ou les villes disparaissent sous les bombes. Des champignons mortels montent dans des cieux aux couleurs, et aux lunes diverses. Les sols sont gorgés de sang et de cendres.

Le Docteur est témoin de cette dévastation, impuissant.

Le Maître fait évoluer son TARDIS dans l’atmosphère des planètes combattantes, rase le sol pour voir de plus près l’agonie des habitants, tourbillonne dans l’espace au milieu des tirs qu’échangent les vaisseaux spatiaux. Ceux-ci explosent, et leurs occupants se répandent dans l’espace, morceaux de vie figés dans une mort soudaine.

« Je suis celui qui apporte le chaos. Je suis le fléau ultime. Que disait-on d’Attila, Docteur ? Sur la petite planète que tu aimes tant ? Qu’il était le « fléau de Dieu », n’est-ce pas ? Que partout où il passait l’herbe ne repoussait pas. Partout où je passe, c’est la vie qui ne réapparaît pas.

– Et que… que feras-tu, bredouille le Docteur. Que feras-tu quand l’univers entier sera à feu et à sang ? Sur qui régneras-tu, s’il n’y a plus personne, Maître ? »

Les derniers mots sont sortis plus facilement de sa bouche. Le Seigneur du Temps renégat s’en aperçoit.

« Hum, on dirait que l’effet s’affaiblit sur toi. Je pense que je vais devoir te faire une petite piqûre de rappel, de temps en temps. Histoire de te maintenir sur le chemin de l’obéissance. »

Il le saisit par la manche de son manteau crème, et le pousse dans la cabine à traitement individuel. Elle se remplie d’une lumière orange qui fulgure un court instant. Le Docteur pousse un gémissement de douleur. Il en ressort tremblant, et docile à nouveau.

« Ce que je ferais ? énonce le Maître. Je verrais. Pour l’instant, je m’amuse. J’en laisserais sans doute quelques uns de vivants pour les voir m’obéir, encore et toujours. C’est si bon de les voir danser au son de ma voix. D’ailleurs, voilà une idée amusante. Danse, Docteur, danse ! »

Le Docteur entame un grotesque simulacre de menuet sous les éclats de rire de son vieil adversaire. Celui-ci s’installe bientôt dans un des fauteuils de la salle de commande et se régale du spectacle.

« Une valse, maintenant », ordonne-t-il.

Le Docteur tournoie sur un rythme à trois temps.

« Allez ! Un cha-cha-cha ! Oh non, je sais : un boogie-woogie. Ce que tu es drôle Docteur. Et si ridicule à t’agiter ainsi dans ta tenue de sport. Tu as décidément toujours eu des goûts vestimentaires déplorables. »

Le Maître se lève et donne une chiquenaude méprisante sur la joue du Docteur au passage. Il s’éloigne vers l’intérieur du vaisseau, sans lui avoir commandé de s’arrêter. Tandis qu’il se repose dans sa grande chambre dépouillée, sa marionnette continue ses pas sur un rythme de plus en plus lent et épuisé.

*******

« Bien dormi Docteur ? lui demande son tortionnaire le lendemain matin. Oh non, j’oubliais, tu as dansé toute la nuit comme une princesse de conte de fées. Arrête-toi. »

Le Docteur cesse de danser, titubant. Son visage est blême et couvert de sueur.

« Tu vois, Docteur, profère le Maître, j’ai toujours cru que si je te tenais en mon pouvoir un jour, je te tuerais. Mais finalement non. C’est bien mieux de te faire souffrir… longtemps. Jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies de t’achever. Que ton agonie soit aussi longue qu’ont été les miennes. Et toujours par ta faute !

– Non… ta faute… » parvient à râler le Docteur en s’effondrant.

Le Maître jette une gourde à ses pieds et ordonne :

« Bois. Je ne veux pas que tu t’épuises trop vite. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à admirer. »

Le Seigneur du Temps rampe, ramasse l’objet, et boit longuement, sous le regard goguenard de son ennemi.

« L’eau est quelque chose de simple, n’est-ce pas ? Et tellement bonne quand on meurt de soif. Si je te disais que celle-ci était empoisonnée ?

– Je ne te… crois pas. Et même si c’était le cas… ça me serait égal.

– Déjà ? Le désespoir ? Le renoncement ? Je te croyais plus tenace, Docteur.

– À quoi bon… puisque je ne peux… peux plus rien faire.

– Allons ! Pas un seul petit plan pour me contrer ? Aucun de tes tours vicieux ?

– Non, Maître.

– C’est presque décevant. Finalement, personne n’est vraiment à ma hauteur. Même pas toi.

– N’est-ce pas… ce que tu souhaites… et que tu as toujours… voulu ?

– Ouais. En effet. »

Le Maître tourne les talons et laisse le Docteur assis sur le sol. Il contemple l’univers en flammes sur l’écran géant, les mains croisées dans le dos. Son sourire, que ne peut voir son confrère Seigneur du temps, est un peu plus crispé et pas aussi naturel qu’il devrait l’être.

« Ne crois pas que j’ai oublié la Terre, Docteur. Je la garde pour la fin. Comme un morceau de roi que l’on savoure en dernier. Non qu’elle ait une quelconque importance dans le cosmos. C’est même une des plus insignifiantes de ses planètes. Mais parce que c’est un lieu que tu apprécies particulièrement. D’ailleurs, avant de forcer les Humains à se détruire les uns les autres – enfin, encore plus que d’habitude – nous allons y faire un tour. J’ai quelques charmantes petites idées. »

*******

Jo Grant se redresse et essuie la sueur qui coule de son front avec son avant-bras. Elle sourit à la femme la plus proche d’elle, et celle-ci lui rend son sourire. Pour l’instant, c’est à peu près le seul moyen de communication qu’elle a avec cette tribu d’Amazonie. Cliff en connaît un peu plus, et arrive mieux à se faire comprendre. Cela n’empêche pas Jo de participer à la vie quotidienne. Elle est dure physiquement, mais exaltante en même temps.

Reprenant sa primitive houe, Jo recommence à gratter la terre. Elle tourne le dos à la dense forêt qui ne se trouve qu’à quelques pas derrière elle. Le morceau de terrain qui a été défriché pour les cultures, forme un puits de lumière entre les grands arbres. Jo rêve un peu, tout en accomplissant cette tâche qui n’occupe pas son esprit. Elle se demande où se trouve le Docteur, actuellement.

 _« Quel monde visite-t-il ?_ songe-t-elle. _Dans quel bourbier est-il encore en train de se fourrer ? »_

Elle ne peut s’empêcher d’en rire sous cape. Le conseiller scientifique de UNIT a un don particulier pour se mettre dans les situations les plus fantasques. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de nostalgie.

 _« J’ai même l’impression d’entendre le bruit du TARDIS,_ pense-t-elle. _Quelle sotte ! »_

À une cinquantaine de mètres de là, entre deux gros troncs, en apparaît un troisième, plus petit. Des oiseaux et des petits singes, ainsi que de multiples insectes sont les seuls témoins de ce phénomène. Une partie du tronc pivote et deux personnes en sortent. Un homme blond, vêtu d’un costume de cricket, et un homme brun et barbu, habillé tout de noir. Tous les deux ont les yeux bleus, mais l’expression de ceux-ci est très différente. Le regard du premier est plein de tristesse et de douleur. Celui du second pétille de plaisir anticipé.

Ils n’ont que quelques pas à faire pour se trouver à la lisière du petit champ où Jo racle le sol.

« Stop », chuchote l’homme en noir.

Il ramasse une branche noueuse dont une extrémité est comme un pieu, tandis que l’autre ressemble à une massue. Il tend l’objet au Docteur qui le prend.

« Tue-la, ordonne-t-il à mi-voix. Embroche-la avec la pointe ou assomme-la avec l’autre bout, mais tue-la. »

Le Docteur avance silencieusement vers le dos de son ancienne compagne. Il soulève le gourdin au dessus de sa tête. Il reste ainsi, bloqué par sa volonté de résister à l’injonction du Maître. Il arrive à sortir un râle de sa gorge. Le bruit alerte la jeune femme qui se retourne.

Elle pousse un cri et fait un bond pour s’éloigner de cet homme qu’elle ne connaît pas, et qui la menace.

« Pars… Jo… vite… fuis ! arrive-t-il à marmonner. Je… ne… pourrais pas… tenir… plus longtemps. »

Jo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle court en hurlant pour alerter ses compagnons et compagnes de travail. La branche s’abat à l’endroit où elle était. Cependant, les Nambikwara se précipitent à sa rescousse. Leurs outils agricoles leur servant d’armes, ils courent vers le Docteur.

« Reviens ! » lui crie le Maître, furieux de l’échec de son plan.

Ils repartent vers le TARDIS, poursuivis par la troupe des indiens. Lesquels les voient disparaître dans un tronc d’arbre et celui-ci s’évanouir dans les airs comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

*******

« Tu m’as résisté ! »

Le Maître fulmine.

« Je t’avais ordonné de la tuer, et tu ne l’as pas fait !

– Elle m’a… entendu, Maître.

– C’est faux ! Tu l’as avertie. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? »

Le Maître regarde la cabine de traitement individuel. Va-t-il y pousser à nouveau le Docteur ? Mais des expositions trop rapprochées peuvent détruire l’esprit de celui qui en est la victime. Et il a besoin que le Docteur soit pleinement conscient. Sinon, ce ne serait plus un témoin intéressant.

« Nous allons essayer autre chose, grommelle-t-il.

– Quoi donc… Maître ?

– Tu verras bien », ricane celui-ci.

*******

Tegan conduit son gros 4X4 le long des pistes cahoteuses qui partent de Crows Nest pour rencontrer Dural, le chef d’une des tribus des Jagera. Elle le voit régulièrement pour lui faire part des avancées – bien maigres, hélas – que les revendications de son peuple reçoivent au parlement.

Tegan milite depuis plusieurs années à leur côté et y consacre une bonne partie de son temps. Cette activité lui a permis de surpasser les problèmes de santé qui ont failli avoir raison d’elle, après son quarante-cinquième anniversaire. Elle est en rémission. Chaque jour est un cadeau et elle essaye de le remplir au maximum.

« Hé ! » crie-t-elle soudain.

Elle tourne le volant et appuie de toutes ses forces sur le frein. Son véhicule dérape et vient taper contre le gros rocher qui barre la route. Il est à la sortie d’un virage, et elle l’a vu au dernier moment. Heureusement, son engin est solide et ses réflexes prompts.

« Comment ce truc-là est arrivé ici ? » grommelle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle descend de voiture et inspecte les environs. Il n’y a pas de hauteurs suffisantes aux alentours pour qu’une pierre de cette taille ait pu dégringoler sur le chemin. C’est incompréhensible. Tegan pousse un soupir et se dirige vers l’avant de son 4X4 pour voir les dégâts. Penchée sur la calandre, elle n’aperçoit pas deux silhouettes qui se détachent du rock.

L’une d’entre elle tient un objet noir cylindrique à la main. L’autre lui murmure à l’oreille :

« Tire. Après avoir réduit la tante, nous allons réduire la nièce. »

Le TCE tressaute dans les mains du Docteur. Son visage devient rouge sous l’effort déployé et ses cheveux se collent à son front trempé de sueur. Son pouce frôle le bouton fatal, mais il parvient à ne pas appuyer.

« Tire », grince le Maître.

Certes, il pourrait prendre l’objet des mains du Docteur et le faire lui-même, mais ça n’aurait pas la même saveur.

Tegan se redresse, les doigts appuyés sur ses reins.

« Ouch, grogne-t-elle. Tu te fais vieille, ma vieille. Enfin, ajoute-t-elle, pas de gros bobos, je vais pouvoir repartir. J’ai tout juste l’aile bosselée. »

L’une des silhouettes s’effondre. Elle a perdu connaissance, son cerveau surmené par la tension.

Tegan jette un nouveau regard autour d’elle pour jauger le terrain environnant. Comment va-t-elle contourner ce rocher ? Elle retient difficilement une exclamation.

 _« Le Maître !_ songe-t-elle. _Que fait-il là ? »_

Elle comprend soudain la pierre sur le chemin. C’est son TARDIS. Contrairement à celui du Docteur, il peut prendre toutes les formes. Quoi que lui veuille le Seigneur du Temps renégat, ça ne peut être que mauvais. Pour l’instant, il a la tête penchée et regarde à ses pieds. Il n’a pas vu qu’elle l’avait vu.

Tegan se baisse promptement derrière sa voiture et gagne la portière toujours ouverte. Tout en se glissant le long de la carrosserie, elle tâtonne le sol du bout des doigts. Elle saisit une pierre assez grosse et rampe à l’intérieur de la cabine. Puis elle se relève et la lance de toutes ses forces, un peu au jugé, à travers la vitre.

Sans chercher à savoir si elle a touché son objectif, elle passe la première et démarre. Les roues soulèvent un nuage de poussière et le capot racle le rocher-TARDIS. Elle fait demi-tour dans la rocaille et fonce à nouveau vers la ville, le cœur battant.

À l’endroit qu’elle vient de quitter, deux silhouettes sont étendues sur la terre rouge.

Le Maître se redresse lentement en maugréant. Il s’assoit, et passe la main sur son front ensanglanté.

« Satanée Terrienne, grogne-t-il. Celle-ci a toujours été une des plus coriaces. »

Il secoue le Docteur dont le visage est maintenant devenu très pâle.

« Tu as encore échoué ! gronde-t-il.

– Non… j’ai réussi… Maître », souffle le Docteur à demi conscient.

*******

Le Maître bassine le front du Docteur avec un linge mouillé. Après l’incident en Australie, il avait dû le traîner dans son TARDIS. Puis comme le Seigneur du Temps ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller, malgré les claques sur les joues et les secousses, il l’avait emmené dans une chambre, posé sur le lit et il s’efforçait maintenant de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

 _« Essayer de lui faire détruire ses anciennes compagnes n’était pas une bonne idée,_ songe-t-il. _Il est si stupidement attaché à ces Terriennes, que cela a provoqué une fièvre cérébrale parce qu’il a voulu résister à mon ordre. »_

Il se redresse et regarde son confrère avec mépris.

« Crétin de benêt sentimental », grogne-t-il.

Il retourne dans la salle de bains et mouille à nouveau le tissu. Puis il va le déposer sur le crâne du Docteur et hausse les épaules, avant de regagner la salle de commandes.

 _« Allons donc voir comment se portent nos guerres »_ , pense-t-il.

L’engin fait des sauts dans le temps et l’espace. Partout où il s’arrête, on ne trouve que cendres et dévastation. Des milliers de mondes détruits, des races entières éteintes, des milliards d’êtres vivants et pensants réduits en poussière.

« Abydos, murmure-t-il, Bonarcha Anarda, Calliopticon, Gauda Prime, Heiradi, Jaconda, Karas don Kazra don Slava, Limus 4, Mogar, Ogros, Pyro Shika, Red Rocket Rising, Telos, Ruta 3, Scalpor, Urbanka, Zephon… »

Il tapote les commandes de la console où s’affichent les noms, et ajoute en soupirant :

« … entre autres… »

Mais ce n’est pas tout. Même là où il n’a pas donné son mot d’ordre : « Faites la guerre ! Tuez ! », c’est aussi la désolation. De monde en monde, de système solaire en système solaire, de galaxie en galaxie, comme une épidémie incontrôlable, les combats s’étendent et détruisent toute vie sur leurs passages. Même là où il n’a pas mis le pied, la vie meurt et ne repousse plus.

« Il faut… balbutie-t-il, ayant soudain la vision d’un univers entièrement mort où il se retrouverait seul être vivant. Il faut arrêter ça. »

À nouveau, il fait des bonds dans le temps et l’espace, mais c’est pour dire :

« Cessez les combats. Arrêtez de tuer. »

Seulement, il ne peut pas aller assez vite. Les flammes sont si étendues que ses interventions sont comme un verre d’eau jeté sur un incendie.

Son TARDIS est bousculé dans la tourmente des champs de batailles, et par les sauts de plus en plus rapides qu’il tente de faire pour endiguer le flot.

Même occupé à cette tâche titanesque, il perçoit la présence du Docteur derrière lui. Il se retourne.

Le Seigneur du Temps est pâle, mais semble avoir récupéré ses forces. Il marche presque sans avoir à se tenir aux murs, malgré les soubresauts de la machine.

« Tu as de quoi boire et te restaurer ici, lui indique le Maître, en désignant une petite table surchargée de mets et de boissons.

– Merci Maître », souffle le Docteur en s’asseyant.

Tout en dévorant les plats – depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas mangé – il observe ce que fait le Maître. Il comprend vite que la situation lui a échappée.

 _« Comme d’habitude,_ songe-t-il amèrement. _Rien ne lui sert jamais de leçon. »_

*******

« Viens ici, lui ordonne le Maître.

– Oui, Maître. »

Le mot écorche la bouche du Docteur, mais il doit faire semblant d’être docile. L’emprise du Seigneur du Temps renégat sur son esprit a disparue au cours de son évanouissement. Cependant, il mime la soumission pour éviter de recevoir à nouveau le traitement. Il faut qu’il garde toute sa volonté pour le moment opportun, lorsqu’il se présentera.

« Tu vas m’aider à trouver une solution pour donner un ordre à l’univers tout entier, temps et espace compris.

– Oui, Maître.

– As-tu déjà des idées ?

– En connectant un appareil semblable à l’antenne de Pharos au vortex du temps ? suggère le Docteur. Maître, rajoute-t-il aussitôt.

– Hum, oui, répond celui-ci. J’avais aussi pensé à quelque chose comme ça, en effet. Eh bien, au travail ! »

*******

Les jours suivants, le Maître et le Docteur travaillent d’arrache-pied. L’idée n’est pas facile à mettre en place. La construction de l’antenne leur donne du fil à retordre, mais surtout sa connexion avec le vortex du temps. Finalement, le Docteur fait une autre suggestion :

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l’appareil qui a servi pour envoyer le rayon à travers l’univers, Maître ? »

Celui-ci y a également pensé. Mais cela voudrait dire qu’il va abandonner, au moins un moment, la possibilité de réassurer sa prise sur l’esprit des gens. Il y a peu de chance que la plupart soient assez forts pour s’en libérer, mais c’est un risque. Néanmoins, il comprend vite qu’il n’a guère le choix.

« Crois-tu que je n’y ai pas songé ? » grommelle-t-il.

Il tapote la pièce sur laquelle il est en train de travailler. Enfin, il se décide.

« D’accord, faisons ça. »

Dès lors, tout est plus facile, et l’appareil est prêt en quelques heures. Il est bientôt à même d’envoyer un message partout dans le temps et l’espace.

« Arrêtez la guerre », chuchote le Maître dans le micro.

Voilà des mots qui lui demandent un effort. Aussi, pour plaisanter, il rajoute :

« Maintenant, aimez-vous les uns les autres. »

Il se tourne vers le Docteur, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien, Docteur ? Que penses-tu de ça ? C’est exactement le genre de choses que tu dirais, non ?

– Moi non, Maître, réplique le Docteur. Mais je connais celui qui a lancé cette idée. Au final, ceux qui se sont proclamés ses héritiers, ont fait des millions de morts.

– Hmm ! J’avoue que je serais curieux de voir ce que ça va donner. »

*******

« Miasimia Goria, annonce le Maître. Le monde de la Rani. Voyons ce qui s’y passe. »

La guerre semble l’avoir atteint, car la plupart des cités sont en ruines. Certaines d’entre elles brûlent encore. Les indigènes, humanoïdes très semblables aux Terriens, ne sont pas tous morts. Lorsque le Maître et le Docteur y débarquèrent, ils restèrent un instant interdits.

Dans les rues dévastées, dans les champs noircis par les bombes, dans chaque maison encore debout, hommes et femmes s’adonnent au plaisir de la chair. La plupart présentent des blessures, des brûlures ou autres dégâts dus à la guerre, mais ne semblent pas s’en soucier.

« Allons ailleurs, murmure le Maître. Ceux-ci appliquent mes ordres un peu trop à la lettre. »

Sur Polongus, un spectacle semblable les attend. Du moins, ils l’imaginent, car les habitants, semblables à des limaces pourvues de multiples yeux, sont agglutinés les uns aux autres en de nombreux amas baveux.

« Une colonie terrestre, maintenant », marmonne le Maître.

Sur Landor, situé dans l’amas Adelphine aux franges de la Voie Lactée, les Humains qui ont échappés au massacre, pratiquent avec enthousiasme toutes sortes de disciplines sexuelles. Ils sont maigres et épuisés. Ils ne prennent pas le temps de se reposer, ni de se nourrir.

Si ce n’était pas aussi dramatique pour ces gens, le Docteur pourrait trouver amusant le résultat de cette fantaisie.

De retour dans le TARDIS, le Maître empoigne à nouveau le micro et crie dedans :

« Je reviens sur ce que j’ai dit : ne vous aimez plus ! »

Le Docteur est à deux doigts d’intervenir en lui faisant remarquer que cet ordre lui aussi risque d’avoir des conséquences néfastes, puis il se rappelle à temps qu’il est censé être sous l’influence du Maître, et ne parler que lorsque celui-ci le lui demande.

*******

Cette fois-ci encore, le résultat de cet ordre dépasse largement celui prévu. Partout les gens se boudent, s’insultent, quelquefois en viennent aux mains. En tout cas, ils ne collaborent plus pour accomplir les tâches qui permettre à une planète de tourner rond. Les couples se séparent et plus aucune naissance n’a lieu.

L’entropie qui avait commencé à gagner l’univers de façon dramatique avec la guerre généralisée, puis s’était poursuivie de façon grotesque avec l’amour généralisé, continue ses ravages avec la haine généralisée.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! rage le Maître en donnant des coups de poings sur la console de son TARDIS. Ne sont-ils donc pas capables d’exécuter un ordre sans le porter stupidement à son extrême ?

– Tu leur as ôté tout libre arbitre, donc toute possibilité de réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Qu’attendais-tu donc de ces marionnettes ? »

Le Maître se tourne brusquement vers le Docteur. Celui-ci lui sourit, l’œil pétillant de malice.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demande le Seigneur du Temps renégat.

– Quand nous sommes revenus d’Australie, répond tranquillement le Docteur. Le choc d’avoir dû te résister pour ne pas tuer Jo d’abord, Tegan ensuite. J’ai dû me mettre en stase profonde, et quand j’en suis ressorti, mon esprit était libre. »

En une seconde, le Maître sort son arme et la pointe vers le Docteur.

« Dans la cabine à traitement individuel, gronde-t-il. Tout de suite !

– Tu comptes m’éclairer jusqu’à la mort ? » plaisante celui-ci.

Le Maître baisse les yeux et s’aperçoit qu’il tient une lampe torche à la place de son TCE. Ce bref instant suffit au Docteur. Il s’élance la tête la première et son crâne heurte le menton de son confrère Seigneur du Temps qui bascule en arrière, sa nuque heurtant durement le rebord de la console.

*******

Le Maître se réveille doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre qu’il est dans son TARDIS. Allongé sur la chaise longue, et solidement ligoté. La mémoire lui revient… douloureusement. Le souvenir de son échec, de la ruse du Docteur qui a subtilisé son arme, et l’a remplacée par une inoffensive lampe de poche. Le souvenir de la fatale distraction qui a permis à celui-ci de prendre complètement l’avantage.

Le Docteur est à la console, occupé à entrer des coordonnées spatio-temporelles.

« Où allons-nous ? grogne le Maître.

– Gallifrey. »

Il y a un court silence, et le Maître reprend :

« Tu sais ce qui m’attend si tu m’emmènes là-bas. »

Le Docteur ne répond pas.

« La mort, précise le Maître. Tu en es bien conscient ?

– Tu la mérites », rétorque son ancien ami.

Cependant, le Maître a perçu une fêlure dans sa voix, un certain manque de conviction. Il s’engouffre dans cette brèche.

« Et si nous revenions en arrière ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? s’étonne le Docteur. Tu veux modifier le cours du temps ?

– Défaire ce que j’ai fait, oui. Ou plutôt, m’empêcher de l’accomplir.

– C’est extrêmement risqué !

– Mais faisable, non ? La question est surtout : me laisseras-tu partir si nous y arrivons ? Tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir me convaincre. Tu as besoin de moi pour ça. »

Le choix est difficile. D’un côté, effacer la guerre, les milliards de morts, mais relâcher encore une fois cette menace sur l’univers. De l’autre, se débarrasser définitivement du problème, mais laisser le cosmos en cendres… et surtout amener volontairement une victime au bourreau. Même si cette victime s’appelle le Maître.

Finalement, le Docteur se décide :

« D’accord, tu seras libre. À quel moment devons-nous revenir ? »

*******

Le Maître hurle :

« Tuez ! Tuez celui qui se trouve face à vous ! »

Il rit en voyant les griffes déchirer les ventres et les dents s’enfoncer dans les cous.

« Que penses-tu de ça ? demande-t-il au Docteur. Magnifique, non ? Je vais entraîner cette planète dans la guerre, ajoute-t-il. Partout dans l’univers, je vais porter la guerre.

– Tu… es… fou… Maître, balbutie le Docteur.

– Peut-être, commence à dire le Seigneur du Temps renégat. Peut-être, mais… »

Un bruit inattendu leur fait tourner la tête. Un TARDIS se matérialise à quelques pas. Il a une forme de colonne dorique. Deux hommes en sortent, et les deux Seigneurs du Temps, abasourdis, reconnaissent la haute silhouette blonde vêtue d’un costume de cricket, et l’autre, barbue et vêtue de noir.

« Arrête ! prononce le Maître du futur. Ne fais pas ça ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer… »


End file.
